


An Exchange of Services

by Hattedhedgehog



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Before the quest, Enemies With Benefits, M/M, Nori knows how to bargain, Oral Sex, PWP, Smoking, Trans Character, sneaky alleyway smuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattedhedgehog/pseuds/Hattedhedgehog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin needs Nori's intel to prevent an upcoming crime. However, Nori has a price for his cooperation in the matter. </p>
<p>Dwalin doesn't mind paying it <i>too</i> much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Exchange of Services

Dwalin spotted the thief as soon as he turned into the alley behind the Armored Hog tavern. Even in the gloom, there was no mistaking _that_ red hair, styled obnoxiously as always. Nori could hide his hair well enough when he didn’t want to get caught, but now he was lounging on a crate, peaks pointy as ever they are when he wanted to show off.

“Evenin’, guardsman,” Nori greeted him casually, crossing one leg so that his ankle could flex in the air. Dwalin huffed, and made his way into the alley after a quick look over both shoulders.

_Just like last time we were in an alley alone, when I ended up with my pants around my ankles while he- no, this time won’t end like that._

“What was so important that you left me a note in my _own pocket_ with a meeting place?” Dwalin asked, fishing the note in question out of his pocket.

“Don’t sound so put out,” Nori said with a roll of his eyes. “If you really didn’t want to come, you wouldn’t have. You’re stubborn like that. In a good way, of course,” he added quickly as Dwalin growled under his breath and ran a hand through his thick crest of hair in irritation.

“Could have been a trap,” said Dwalin. “Get rid of me here and have free reign of Ered Luin, for all I know.”

“What fun would _that_ be?” scoffed Nori. “Nah you’re good for exercise. In all _sorts_ of ways.” He waggled his eyebrows and Dwalin clenched his fists, looking away.

“You know, ‘cos you keep me in shape from all that running around,” added Nori loftily. “What did you think I meant?” From his smirk Dwalin knew exactly what he’d meant.

_Hot breath against my neck as his nimble fingers undo my britches, sharp pain on my ear from his sharp teeth as I hoist him up with his legs tight around my waist, my hands full of the_ softest _hair as I thrust up, harder harder harder as he gasps his encouragement, filthy little thief-_

“Anyhow,” said Nori, interrupting Dwalin’s recollections and resting his arms behind his head, “I have some information you might find useful. If you’re interested.” He leaned back on his crate to rest against the wall. It couldn’t have been very comfortable, but Nori could make anything look luxurious. He was so lithe, flexible, all he had to do was drape himself over a surface and…

“What sort of information?” Dwalin asked suspiciously. This wouldn’t have been the first tip-off the guards had gotten from a thief, as an exchange for freedom or after a team job had not resulted in an equal share of the profits. But for _Nori_ to come forth with an offer was new. Nori was tight-lipped about his fellow inhabitants of the underworld, if indeed he even worked with others. Dwalin wasn’t sure what to make of it.

“The kind that will prevent a heist on a _very_ valuable spice caravan soon to be arriving in Ered Luin. Plenty of investments at stake, this loss could be quite a blow to everyone. I even heard Lady Dís is quiet an important benefactor in that market, hoping this one’s success will inspire more frequent trade with our brethren to the southeast,” Nori said. He watched as Dwalin’s eyebrows furrowed at the serious news, and Dwalin crossed his arms.

“When.” The question was said like a command, and Nori tutted.

“For a Nob you have shit manners. I’m wondering if you even want this information at all.”

Dwalin gritted his teeth and took a breath to calm himself before trying again. If the thief wanted to play this game and it was going to save the profits of the decent folk who relied on the caravans, then Dwalin was willing to play along.

“May I have this information, _please_?”

“Better.” Nori uncrossed his leg once more, and made a thoughtful noise.

“Though, it just occurred to me that this isn’t a particularly _equal_ exchange, is it? I feel like I should get something in return, to make it fair and all.”

“Why can’t you give up this information out of good will like a proper upstanding citizen?” Dwalin growled. _Thieves, honestly._

“Excuse you, I _am_ a proper upstanding citizen,” retorted Nori, feigning insult. “I partake in honest work and crafting, just ask my brothers. I have a day job and everything.” 

It was true; Nori was quite adept on the loom, and wove quite wonderfully patterned fabrics for his brother Dori to make into garments in their shop.

“Then why do I have to arrest you so often for making off with things that don’t belong to you?”

“Well when the crafting’s done I also just _happen_ to be in the business of exchanging and procuring things for shy but appreciative clients, it’s hardly my fault that many of my assignments are of dubious legality. So, _technically_ , I have TWO jobs. That’s quite admirable, I think!”

Dwalin scoffed in disgust.

“Just give me your tip and I can be on my way. I’ll make sure you remain anonymous in the report.”

Nori hummed, and his gaze swept over Dwalin lazily.

_Mahal damn it, that’s how he looks at me right before he tries to climb me like a mountain. And I let him too. Curse this thief._

“Come to think of it, I’m having a bit of trouble remembering a few details,” mused Nori, slowly spreading his legs. He glanced at Dwalin again before gesturing grandly to his crotch and asking sweetly, “…care to help refresh my memory?”

Dwalin stared at Nori, his innocent expression and down to his hand, still poised by his groin to show his offer.

“Are you serious?”

Nori shrugged. “I ain’t forcing you. Just thought we could make this…mutually beneficial. Not like we haven’t done this sort of thing before, anyway.”

Dwalin growled a quiet “fine” before approaching Nori. The thief’s eyes widened with delight but other than that he didn’t move, waiting to see what Dwalin would do. As soon as the guard’s hand started to undo his own belt Nori held a finger up.

“Nah-ah-ah,” Nori reprimanded, and Dwalin’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Mouth.”

Nori’s wet, pink tongue traced around his lips in demonstration, teasing at the fringes of his beard, and Dwalin stopped in his tracks.

_But we_ haven’t _done this sort of thing before_ , thought Dwalin. _It’s always a quick, rough fuck, animalistic and adrenaline-filled and this…this is_ intimate _. This is slow, and sensitive, and I’m a bit out of practice, and why is THAT even important here?_

After a few moments of consideration Dwalin got to his knees. Even with his bulk, he was now shorter than the thief relaxing on the crate. Nori watched him carefully as Dwalin undid the laces on the small Dwarf’s trousers. His hands were most definitely _not_ shaking slightly as he tugged Nori’s trousers and smallclothes down, Nori assisting by lifting himself up off the crate. Dwalin decided against removing Nori’s boots, as the Dwarf was very private even during their trysts, and preferred having his clothes as on-hand as possible. He was about to settle for ducking under the tangle of trousers and between Nori’s knees, before Nori drawled, “you know you’re allowed to take the boots off.”

“Oh…yeah,” said Dwalin eloquently, taken aback, before shaking his head with a glower and huffed, “I knew that.” He removed one boot and trouser leg before settling Nori’s legs over his shoulders.

He could smell Nori’s arousal from here, and even in the dim light he could see Nori’s curls already slick with desire. Nori must get off just by teasing him. He looked up one last time, a question in his eyes, trying to control his breathing. Nori gave a little pleased smile and bobbed his head in a gesture of permission.

“As you will, soldier.”

Dwalin moved down until he was level with Nori’s sex. Taking a deep breath, he moved forward until his nose was nudging at Nori’s auburn nest of hair, and flicked out the tip of his tongue to taste him.

Nori hummed and spread his legs a little wider, opening his lips to Dwalin a little more. Dwalin’s thumbs came up to separate the errant curls, and kissed him open-mouthed, drawing his tongue up through Nori’s folds, and repeating.

“I won’t remember _anything_ at this rate,” complained Nori after a few minutes of Dwalin’s tentative teasing. Dwalin growled and licked a bit harder, fluttering his tongue as he brought his head up on a broad stroke, and Nori made a pleased sound.

“That’s more like it.” He snaked his hand into Dwalin’s crest of hair and began to pet him as if he were a hound.

“Now, I seem to remember this caravan coming up from the south. It’s guarded well enough but it wouldn’t be hard to wait till nightfall and set up a distraction for the guards to investigate, and slip something into the stew so the merchants and guards fell asleep…”

Nori was talking as nonchalantly as if he were simply discussing market gossip, and Dwalin’s tongue wasn’t working between his legs.

“Now these travellers’ll be tired, right, they just want to get to their destination, they’ll be less on the look outs for bandits and orcs and wolves the closer they get to Ered Luin,” Nori continued as Dwalin’s tongue probed at the entrance to his forge. “They’ll be-ooh, mm that’s nice, yeah ‘bit deeper, mmm- letting their guard down a bit, all eager to get their profits and settle down for a while, right-“

“Poor guards, then, if they just-“ Dwalin tried, and Nori smacked him on the cheek, not terribly hard but enough of a warning.

“Talking means you’re not doing your job. Back to it,” Nori ordered, and squinted as Dwalin glowered up at him. Nori was quiet for a few minutes as Dwalin worked, save for the little noises of appreciation for Dwalin’s tongue. Dwalin scowled at the evident punishment, but continued dutifully, parting Nori’s folds with his tongue until he found Nori’s gem. He tongued at it gently before moving back down to the slick labia, plucking at them with his lips.

“So as I was saying,” Nori continued, sounding slightly out-of-breath, “they’ll be planning this heist as close as they can to the date of the caravan’s arrival, but not so close that they’re visible from the trade lookout posts. Probably a day’s worth of travel from the city gates, just to be safe. They’ll take as much as they can carry, which mea-oh, oohhhh do that again, yes-“

As Dwalin lapped at the sensitive little gem and worked his finger into Nori’s forge, Nori gasped and breathed heavily for a few moments before regaining his composure enough to talk.

“M-meaning they’ll need pack ponies. Meaning they can afford ponies, or can afford to rent them for a time, not just your run-of-the-mill pickpockets then-“

Nori continued on with his clues for a time, and Dwalin listened carefully while also keeping dutifully to his task. His beard was soaked in Nori’s slick but it wasn’t unpleasant; he felt like he shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he was, but found himself reveling in the musky scent of Nori’s sex, the little noises of pleasure that escaped from the thief’s mouth, the warm wetness of him on Dwalin’s tongue and lips. Dwalin had experience in the arts of slower pleasures when it came to having bearing dwarves as lovers, but he’d never have expected Nori to enjoy them.

But then again, all he knew of Nori’s preferences of pleasure were from their brief, rough meetings. He hardly knew Nori. But as irritating as the thief was, he was _beautiful_ like this.

Nori’s voice became labored the closer Dwalin brought him to the edge. Dwalin eased off and teased a bit to keep him talking, doubtful that Nori would relinquish more details if the round was over too soon. The small Dwarf, all the while stroking the coarse hair above Dwalin’s ears, explained how a few wealthy merchants of Ered Luin were keen to sell the stolen spices off as their own merchandise from their own caravans, kept hidden by their paid lackeys in the wilderness for a few weeks. He rewarded particularly pleasing tricks of Dwalin’s tongue with more information, little tidbits to keep Dwalin going but never enough at once.

“D-Dwal-I-oh, ohhhh, I’m…”

Nori climaxed with a long, drawn out grunt and rutted against Dwalin’s face, clutching at the side of his head and his crest of hair. When he was through, he pushed Dwalin’s face away and sank back, heavy lidded and grinning.

“Mmmmm,” was all he said, shakily lowering his legs from Dwalin’s shoulders, and Dwalin took the opportunity to stretch his stiff muscles.

“Not bad, guardsman,” mused Nori as he pulled his trouser leg and boot back on, but from his shit-eating grin and flushed cheeks, Dwalin could tell he was more pleased than he was letting on.

Instead of getting up and sauntering away as he usually did after cleaning himself up (or rather, _wobbling_ away after such encounters, not that Dwalin would correct _anyone_ about that), Nori rummaged around in his breast pocket and drew out a pipe and a tobacco pouch.

“Care for a smoke?” he offered casually as he packed and lit the bowl, looking down over his long nose at Dwalin. It was only then that Dwalin realised he was still on his knees, as if waiting for commands (as if he was Nori’s _pet_ ), and hurriedly got to his feet, knees protesting the sudden movement. He mumbled a negative and Nori shrugged.

“Suit y’erself.”

Nori inhaled deeply and let out a long, satisfying breath of smoke, sighing in contentment.

“If you send extra guards out in two days they should reach the spice caravan within the week to give it the heads-up, provided they’re on schedule. Or if you’re feeling confident you can look for hideout of the would-be-thieves in a cave due west of the main trading post of Ered Luin, wait for them to make their move and catch them in the attempt.”

Just like Nori to keep the most valuable information to himself until after he was satisfied.

Nori settled back and puffed contentedly as his pipe while Dwalin shifted from foot to foot. He felt awkward just _leaving_ but…his task was done, wasn’t it? What more did Nori expect from him? The little thief looked like a cat who’d gotten a quite substantial bowl of cream, there in the alley on a crate.

“Will…that be all?” _Damn, I sound like his bloody servant!_ “Um, is that all the information you have?”

“Yyyyyyyep.” Nori drawled the word out long, and punctuated it by blowing a smoke ring up at Dwalin. Dwalin scowled and waved it away, turning to go.

“…Thanks,” he said grudgingly. Never let it be said that Dwalin son of Fundin didn’t possess the most basic of manners, even if it seemed a shame to waste them on such a thief as Nori.

“Pleasure doing business with you,” Nori smirked, and sent him off with a wink.

As Dwalin stomped off, trying to adjust the very _eager_ presence in his trousers, he couldn’t quite figure out why his face felt so hot. If anyone saw him red-faced on his way home, he was prepared to say that his temper had gotten the better of him in the tavern with some loose-tongued ruffians. He never even entertained the idea that he might be _blushing_.

.

When Dwalin got home, he gave Balin’s back a perfunctory greeting as he lumbered to the wash room. He could smell Nori on himself still, musky scent lingering in his beard and taste still on his lips. He set about filling the wash bowl with fresh water and looked about for the soap and beard comb. Just as he was about to scoop the water onto his face, he hesitated, running his tongue over his lips once more, getting a final taste. _Because it’s the last time. It’s ok, if it’s the last time_. Then he began scrubbing himself clean.

No matter what he promised himself that night, it was not the last time this particular bathing routine took place after an encounter with Nori.

**Author's Note:**

> 'The Hog in Armour' was a pub I'd walk past a lot when I lived in Norwich, and I'd alway think that it was a good name for a dwarven tavern. Never expected that I'd include it in a smutty oneshot thought!
> 
> As usual this started out as a series of 'imagine if' messages to Blue_Sparkle, and escalated from there.


End file.
